Eternity is just the beginning
by KingAroBC532
Summary: Story takes place after Edward leaves Bella in the woods, Bella get s rescued by Garrett but main story is Volturi Castle and Marcus/Caius with OC Mates, not for Bella and Edward Fans if you take humor to serious...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. What is wrong with Marcus?

Alec Volturi was starring at the stars in the pitch black night sky of Volterra. He was perched on a wooden beam in a tower of the castle overlooking the city. It was late summer and the ancient red sandstone walls were still radiating the heat of the day. Alec was wearing his black cloak, the fabric that of lighter cotton, lined with red silk. Not that the material would matter, because Vampires were unaffected by the change of temperature and he might as well could have worn his "winter wool cloak". But Alec was a young man fond of habits and rituals. Even though he could not feel the change of the temperature anymore, he still liked the ritual of getting dressed for summer in some ways.

"A stupid human habit", as Caius would call it, Alec thought to himself and chuckled. But then again, Caius was wearing a red scarf with his attire, when he was in the throne room and Alec could not help but wonder about his masters fashion sense. After all, it was well known that Vampires were not prone to sore throats, Alec thought wickedly.

His right hand was playing absentmindedly with the silver buttons of his cloak that were holding the fabric together. They were glistening in the moonlight sitting atop of his broad chest.

His back leaning against another beam and his right leg dangling lazily of the beam he was sitting at, while his eyes were scanning the almost empty streets underneath him.

They were roaming over the castle walls that were his part to watch. Alec took a deep unnecessary breath and started sniffing the air. He could smell the scent of roses, lavender and those of different flowers from the castle gardens. It had a certain moist air swirling with it and in his mind Alec could see Marcus, standing in the garden, watering his flowers. Alec´s lips morphed into a smile. This was Marcus habit, to water the plants at midnight during the hot summer months.

Alex's mind was playing out a scene that occurred earlier during the day in the throne room.

"What has you in this contemplative mood brother?", asked the vampire with the long raven black hair and the expensive looking suit that was sitting in his throne, turning a questioning face toward his fair haired brother.

Caius, the fair haired vampire with the red scarf, was showing his usual trademark scowl and an angry blaze in his burgundy red eyes. He was sitting in his throne, his right leg folded over his left and the fingers of his left hand were drumming impatiently against the heel of his black boots. His whole posture seemed to be tense and resembled that of a lion, ready to pounce on his prey. He was starring at the door, but not actually looking at it. After what seemed to be an eternity by human standards, he turned his head slowly towards his brother and his eyes still in deep thought, locked with Aro´s.

"Did you hear about this encounter of Marcus and this little human, today in the public library of Volterra? "He asked his voice spitting with anger and disgust.

"I looked into Demitris mind when they returned from their little excursion today. But I fail to see anything interesting about this meeting. It looked like Marcus was just talking to the women about the book of famous painters from the Volterra area. "Aro answered, already bored with this subject.

"She asked Marcus about the necklace, Caius yelled at him, "he should had killed her and be done with it" he said in his ice cold voice.

"Caius, brother," Aro scolded, "you make too much out of this. Who is going to listen to this little human and her theories over a necklace that can be found on…?"

But before Aro could finish his sentence, the throne room doors flew open with a loud crash and slammed into the walls with force.

All the guards including Alec took on a watchful stance as Marcus, the third of the Volturi leaders, flitted into the room.

He did not look at his brothers, but walked up to the dais and took his seat next to Aro`s. His face was as bored and unreadable as ever, if not for the powerful entrance into the throne room, nobody would have guessed that something was the matter with him.

He propped his right elbow on the armrest of his throne and placed his chin into his palm, starring to the ground, not acknowledging anybody in the room.

Caius voice was the one to break the silence after Marcus loud entrance into the throne room.

"Well brother, it is so good of you to finally join us" he snapped with a voice sharp like a whip and a deepening scowl on his face. His blood red eyes were starring at Marcus waiting to get a reaction out of him. But Marcus was not ready to acknowledge his brothers comment, he was still sitting like a marble statue, a beautiful one that is, starring at the floor.

At this moment, Felix huge figure flitted into the throne room, announcing visitors, a human and a vampire.

Aro, stepped down the last step of the dais and walked towards the guest`s. His face gleeful and with his usual gesture he clapped his hands together in an anticipatory way. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise, it is young Isabella Swan and Garret! What an honor to meet you both here at our home. Your visit is unexpected but never the less welcome." He stepped towards the girl grabbed her hand and held it between his hands, well knowing that he could not read any of her thoughts, but trying anyways, just to assure himself.

But before he could say another word, it was Marcus that spoke in his raspy voice but so low that only the vampires could hear him, and hear him, they did.

"Ah yes Isabella, here comes the human waterworks. I never met any human that can cry more than her. She is so annoying. "He muttered, shaking his head but still starring onto the floor.

Aro turned around, starring at his brother with furrowed brows surprised over his sudden outburst. He knew they had to convene in his office pretty soon, because Caius would not let go of the library matter and he could read in Marcus stance, that he got ready for a fight. He sighed and turned his attention back to Garret and Isabella.

"Garret, what can we do for you?" Aro asked the vampire before him. He very well knew he simply could reach for his hand and just scan through his thoughts, but even Aro sometimes got bored of using his gift on every occasion. And, he often thought to himself, that this was his way to keep some of his sanity, even though a lot of people around him would answer that he had already lost it, he chuckled to himself.

Garret, who had his right arm wrapped around Isabella's waist, looked at Marcus with a scowl and then returned his attention back at Aro again. He was lightly shifting his weight from one foot to the other and after an unnecessary harrumph started to speak.

"I don´t know if the three kings heard about the situation in the Olympic coven?" He questioned and after nobody commented on his question he went on.

"Bella here" and he looked down to the girl that was tucked closely to his site, "was the girlfriend of one of Carlyle's son´s "Garret explained. This statement was met with some gasp´s from the vampires in the room and some murmured comments. Aro, an unreadable expression on his face held his hands up to silence the vampires in the room. He nodded toward Garret and said "Go on my son, those are quite interesting news you share with us, tell us about the whole story", his face still resembling the expression of a marble statue.

So Garret went on with his story. "Bella, was Edward Cullen's Girlfriend. They met in Forks where they went to the same High School. Bella here figured out on her own, that the Cullen's are vampires, by connecting the stories of the local Native American Tribe, the Quileute's and her own observations about the Cullen's. She and Edward came together and she also got introduced to the rest of the coven, or the family, as Carlyle likes to call his coven. She learned that the Cullen's have a vegetarian lifestyle and that they not feed of humans like we do."

At this point, Aro noticed that Isabella started to wince and shake her shoulders in a shudder. He also was sure, he could hear Marcus chuckle and snort at her reaction. Normally, it was Caius who would snarl at the human right now and be impatient to get to the matter of this visit done with .Aro made another mental note, to interview Marcus later on his behavior.

He nodded toward Garret to go on with his story.

"Bella was under the impression, that Edward would change her and would make her his mate." Garret mumbled and growled the word mate while everyone could notice, how his grip on the girl tightened. Aro smiled at this.

"But Edward had no intention of changing the girl, Garret stated "instead he lured her into the woods one day and told her, that he and his coven would leave and that she could not go with them." He told her that he never loved her and that she was not good enough for him. After that he left her alone in the woods."

Aro could hear gasp´s again and he saw that some of the guards where shaking their heads.

That´s when he heard Marcus raspy voice again." Ahw, little red riding hood obviously forget to pack her compass, before she went into the woods with the big bad wolf."

After Marcus comment, all hell broke loose in the throne room..

Garret let out a loud and angry roar and was crouched in a fighting stance in front of Marcus in seconds. Marcus on the other hand, was of his throne in a flash and mimicked Garrets stance. He looked feral, with his teeth barred and letting out a loud roar that shattered the panels in the glass dome of the throne room.

Aro looked toward Caius, who was leaning over in his chair an expression of amusement and excitement in his face. He obviously enjoyed the first signs of live and interest coming from his brother after three thousand years.

And for a moment, even Aro was tempted to let those two vampires fight. But then he knew very well that Garret would not stand a chance against his brothers fighting skills and Aro wanted to hear the rest of Garrets story. So he reluctantly walked in-between the two opponents and put his hand on Marcus shoulder. He simultaneously could hear Caius´s disappointed sigh.

"Brother, I suppose you know why this young man here is angry at you? he asked Marcus but looked straight into Garrets eyes.

Marcus still crouched in front of Garret but his shoulders relaxing a little, shakes his head in anger. "I have no idea Aro, you tell me! Might it be my brother, because I pointed out to him that his future mate is naïve and whiny?" Marcus asked and a wicked smile appeared on his face. Garret growls again louder and it looks like he is ready to pounce on Marcus.

A flash of black and red appears in front of Garret and it sounds like boulders colliding in mid air. Garret is flying through the air, landing in front of Felix feet crashing the marble floor upon impact.

Caius is straitening his cloak and scarf and looks apologetic at Marcus. "Sorry brother, but you know this was too tempting for me, everyone here knows I don´t have too much patience and this whole human/vampire thing is getting annoying. With that Caius returns to his throne and smiles at Garret daring him to answer the blow. But Garret knows better than to pick up a fight with Caius and relents to cleaning of the dust of his clothes while Bella is rushing to his side burying her head into his chest.

Marcus straitens up to his full imposing height and for a moment it looks like, that his lips twitch into the tiniest of smiles. But then his eyes look vacant again and he walks toward his overturned chair that one of the guards hastily picks up of the floor. Marcus slums down in it with a sigh and starts starring at the floor again.

Aro finally is getting tired of this spectacle and motions Felix to bring Garret so that he can read the rest of the story out of Garrets mind. After the passing of a few minutes he has all the information he needs and with a wave of his hands to some guards he is dismissing Garret and Isabella to the guest chambers.

Aro sighs and turns around to look at his brothers. "Caius, Marcus I take it, there is a lot of matters that we have to discuss today. Let´s convene to my office, shall we?!"

And with that the brothers follow Aro out of the throne room to his office. And Aro is pondering the same question like Alec at the tower later, "What is wrong with Marcus?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, just getting the hang of this fanfiction stuff and love it ! A big THANK YOU to my first readers and reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Story, Stephanie Meyer does, I just love the Volturi Family and the stories about them….;)

There are three facts that I have to explain, because people might stumble over the non logical aspect of that:

1 How does Aro know, that he cannot read Isabella's mind if he has never met her? The answer will get revealed in the next few chapters, so patience my dear readers..lol..

2. Don´t worry, Marcus is not going to be the angry one all the time, no one can replace Caius in that department …but he will be more edgy but still with enough fluff….

3. Marcus in my story knows what Chelsea is doing with those fake bonds she is creating, because he can read bonds and can see which ones are fake although he cannot always do something about it.

**Chapter 2: My ever after Prince Charming is a vampire!( Part 1)**

**Isabella's POV **

The last couple of months have been interesting. How could I ever think, that Forks, Washington would be a boring place? I was so wrong because I learned that it`s not the place that makes your live interesting but the people or creatures you meet along the path that make for an adventures ride.

Yup, that`s right I had to point this out, creatures. I am not repeating the whole story, you know the girl comes to boring town, meets vampires and is falling in love with one, part. We all know this act, do we?!

I start at the point where this beautiful vampire, named Edward is dropping me like a hot potato in the woods to go on with his life and that of his picture perfect Adams family; oh I mean Cullen's family.

So here I am, lying on the forest floor, crying and completely insane because the most beautiful boy-vampire, the love of my live, had just left me.

Edward was everything a girl could ever wish for; he was beautiful, intelligent, passionate, thoughtful, romantic and gentle. I could go on with the listing of his virtues, but I guess you get the picture. And I Isabella Swan, the wallflower of Forks High, was the lucky recipient of his affections.

I know, my friend Jake would now cut in and comment on the wallflower statement. He would strongly disagree about my comment. But hey don´t we girls all know, how it is, to feel this way, no matter those others might tell you different?

I mean, we know our parents have to love us, even as an ugly duckling and our friends, a lot of times choose us for the same reason. A cheerleader just looks even better next to me, or even a Jessica Stanley that is. But I am losing my trail of thought here, back to the woods at Forks.

I guess my wish sort of was to disappear right there on the forest floor. I mean all those mystical creatures are real, so why could not a fairy come by and sweep me off to another magical kingdom?

Yep, where is the fairy when you actually need it? So I was laying there for hours, crying, when suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms that wrapped around my waist and my legs. In a matter of seconds I got swooped up against a stony cold chest. My heart took a sudden jump; joy and hope were flooding my entire body. Edward had returned, my heart told me and I turned my face to look into his beautiful face, when I was met with a pair of crimson red eyes, looking questionably at me.

That´s when finally exhaustion and fear took over and I fell into a blissful blackness.

I have no idea how long I have been out of it, but when I woke up I found myself laying in my bed under the warm covers and my wet clothes in a pile at the end of my bed. I was wearing a fresh t-shirt and my old jogging pants but no underwear under my clothes. If it had not been for the pile of wet clothes, I would have thought everything that had happened was a dream, a nightmare in fact. But I did remember the vampire that picked me up in the woods. I had never seen him before, he looked to be older then Edward and I remember that he had a beard and ash blond colored longer hair. But I fainted so quick that the memory was hazy. I did remember his red eyes, the sign of a vampire that feeds of human blood. I wondered immediately, why I didn´t become his snack since I knew how hard it was for some of the Cullen´s to resist it.

When I turned my head, I caught the site of a piece of paper laying on my night stand. It was a folded piece of paper that looked like it was ripped out of my journal that was lying right next to it.

I unfolded it curiously and that´s what I read:

My dearest Lady,

Forgive my intrusion upon your privacy and my trespassing onto your property. It seemed you where in great distress, so I offered my help. I could smell another vampire scent on you, which makes me believe that you know about our kind?

My curiosity whoever is not satisfied in knowing how about you ending up in this situation. So if you are willing and interested in meeting me again, I would gladly meet you in the woods right behind your house tomorrow evening at six o´clock.

I completely understand if you choose to refrain from this offer and assure you that under those circumstances, you my lady will not be bothered by my appearance anymore.

With respectful regards

Garrett Ambrose Snowden

PS: In case you wonder, I know the local law here does not allow feeding on the humans in this area::::


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, thanks for reading my story and reviewing. This is so much fun and my brothers will come up next…greetings King Aro

**Chapter 2 (Part 2) My prince charming is a vampire**

**Isabella's POV**

I could not help myself, after reading this message I started laughing. I mean seriously, could there be vampires out there that are even more pompous then my Edward, correction Fuckward?

But soon the reality of what happened earlier that day came crashing down on me and I buried my head in my pillows and started crying again.

I had no problems in convincing Charlie the next morning that I felt sick and that I could not go to school that day. I looked terrible and Charlie told me to stay in bed and get well again. So I did spend the entire day, trying to wrap my head around about what happened in the woods. I was bawling for hours but also smashing things into pieces out of rage. I knew rage was good. Rage was the right remedy against a depression.

And I thought about the vampire that wrote the message. Who was he? Why did he help me? Does he know the Cullen´s? How does he know about the vampire hunting laws?

I knew if I wanted answers to all of my questions I had to go and see him or he would be gone. Just like the Cullen´s I thought bitter

So ten minutes before six o` clock I got out of bed. I put my hiking boots on and found a rain jacket to wear over the T shirt that the strange vampire had dressed me in_. I mean, why bother? Had he not seen me at my worst anyway?_

I knew Charlie would have a late shift tonight and would not be back before two in the morning.

I walked slowly toward the woods behind our house until I noticed certain tightness in my chest and an uneasy feeling overwhelmed me. I had to rub the place where my heart is because the pain got worse the closer I got to the woods. _Great, Isabella Swan I thought to myself, you are turning into a mental case. Now I cannot walk into the woods anymore without feeling the first bouts of anxiety attacks. Thank you again Fuckward!_

All over sudden I noticed a blur in front of me and my rescue vampire appeared...

The first thing I noticed was that he was way taller than Edward, maybe 6.3, like Jasper I thought.

His posture was very straight and he had a certain commanding air around him, like someone that was used to give orders, rather than to take them. His hair was cut in different layers and was at shoulder length with an ash/blond color to it. He had a full beard and even though I am not a fan of men with beards it suited him and he looked rather hot and sexy. _Wait, Isabella, did you just really think this word, in connection with a complete stranger? _

He was wearing a white T-shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans and black combat boots. He looked well trained, and I caught myself starring at his well toned muscular legs, longer then needed. When I looked into his face, the tell tale sign of a blush creeping up on my face, I saw that he was raising his left eyebrow mockingly. He then smiled in a sort of wicked and knowing way_. Damm sexy vampires and their dazzling beauty!_

As I readied myself to scowl at him and show him the most bored look I could muster, I could not help but notice, that the pain in my chest had disappeared and I could feel a flattering in my stomach instead. It was not painful at all but it did make me nervous. I felt like my body was becoming a stranger to me and I am failing to read my own body signals. That´s when my rescue vampire began to speak.

"My Lady, do I have offended you in any way?" he asked and his crimson red eyes starred into mine.

"I don´t know what you mean "I answered him, "but you do talk like an opera captain. Sort of like Jonny Depp as a pirate."

I could not help but make this remark, not telling him that I thought that Jonny Depp was sort of sexy in that role too. _Yeah, I know what you think; I ask myself the same question. What`s wrong with this girl and her thinking about sex all the time? Teenager hormones, maybe? _

"I do not know to whom you are referring too," came his reply," for I don´t certainly know any gentleman by that name. But who told you that I have been a pirate?" he asked.

Now it was my term to look somewhat shocked. I had no clue who he was and what.

"I beg your pardon, but I have no idea who you are or what your profession is, I answered and nervously bit my lip. But for some unknown reason I felt compelled to move closer to him.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself properly, he replied, „My name is Garrett," and I watched how his eyes were roaming over my entire body. He took an unnecessary breath and I noticed that he was inhaling my scent when I stepped closer.

"I am sorry," I answered "for being rude, my name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella" I said.

Garrett smiled and flashed his beautiful white teeth, when he asked me "So what am I to you? Do I call you Isabella or Bella?" and he grinned at me with a cute boyish grin. But then he added, "Never mind, I will call you Isabella, it is a beautiful name and it`s fit for a Queen", and with that he bowed.

I was speechless and did not know how to react but for some reason I could not detected the tiniest speck of irony in his comment. I felt my vanity was flattered and felt my cheeks blushing. I had to admit it, he was sort of charming. But all over sudden I thought about Edward again, and my anger flared up .Aren't they all charming at the beginning, until they decide that you are not worth it? I thought.

"You can call me Bella" I answered with an angry tone in my voice "but quit your dazzling spell on me. You brought me back to my house yesterday and I am thankful for that." " But it was one of your kind that left me there in the first place" I told him, "so don't expect any more gratitude from my site" I know, I was completely unfair towards him, but gosh it felt good to have a vent for my anger.

Garrett seemed completely unfazed about my outburst. But he looked angry when he started talking again.

"Who left you there?" he asked me, stepping closer in my direction and a low growl was rumbling in his chest. I noticed his eyes looked black now.

"What does it matter, who left me there?" I questioned, looking at his black eyes and wondering about his angry growl.

"Nobody should be left on their own out in the woods, especially not when they are distraught and emotional unstable" Garrett growled again. At this point his face was right in front of me, his gaze piercing but also with a hint of some emotion that I could not quite catch. Was he worried for me or did he feel sorrow, I asked myself

I tried to distract myself from the personal route; my thoughts were taking and asked him one of the questions I wondered about.

"How come, you know, that you cannot hunt here in these woods? "I asked him. Garrets answer was quick"I am friends with a coven of vampires that lives here in this area. They told me about it. And I also know that they have some Native Americans here that protect the humans." The color of his eyes had turned back to crimson again, but he was still standing close watching my reaction. He had this typical, _vampire is watching his prey_, stance on him and I knew there was nothing that his sharp eyes would miss.

Now it was my turn to surprise him with my next answer, "Yeah, they are shape shifters. And I guess the coven you are talking about are the Cullen´s?"I asked him. At this point he was standing pretty close to me and I could feel his cold breath ghosting over my face. I unintentionally inhaled his scent. It was a mixture of juniper, cedar and leather. It was nothing like the sweet scent that Edward had about him. Garrett's scent was more masculine and fresh. And dam I had to admit it, I was mesmerized by this man. I fought the sudden urge to touch him, to smell him some more. The rational site of my brain was having a bitch fit, getting ready to move out of my head for good after this weird display of emotions. But it looked like Garrett's brain was having a similar thought because his next action froze me to the spot like a deer caught in the headlights.

Garret started raising his right hand very slowly and carefully and stroked my left cheek with the tip of his cold fingers." I absolutely do not understand how someone can leave a beauty like you at all," he murmured and then, like his own action caught him by surprise, he stepped away from me in a blink.

I knew if I wouldn't be used to vampire speed, I would´ve just guessed that I imagined his gesture. I took another step toward him but then I don´t know, maybe reason and conversation rooted me to the spot. What the fuck was I doing? I questioned myself. I had to leave. _"Retreat" was the rational site of my brain shouting. "Get the fuck out!" it yelled at me _

"Garrett it has been nice meeting you and all and thank you for your help .But …uhm… it is getting late I should go home", I heard myself telling him. I turned around to leave, but Garrett appeared right at my site.

"Isabella, please let me walk you home he pleaded, I just feel better knowing you made it home safe", he tells me and he looks like an adorable puppy at me. Dam vampires, I thought again, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I guess that was good enough for Garrett because he started walking right next to me.

Just before we were stepping out off the woods, Garrett pulled gently on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Isabella, I am going to stay around for a while", he said" if you want to talk about this scumbag that left you, it would be my pleasure if you could seek me out to talk. This is my phone number.", and with that he handed me a piece of paper. I took it without really looking at it and started walking toward my door. I could feel Garrett's eyes burning holes in my back watching me. And when I did turn around I could see him lifting his hand to wave at me before he disappeared into the woods.

Once I had closed the door behind me I could not help but wonder about this meeting. This was not like anything that I had expected. And I knew for sure that this was not the last time that I would see Garrett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 3.**

**Garrets POV**

I could not fathom it, how could this happen to me? She had bewitched me: A sweet temptress, laying there in the woods, for me of all the places to find her. The minute I saw her on the ground I knew something was different with her, with me, something that left me in wonder and awe.

Here I was the one who would laugh at other people when they talked about their mates, their love, the reason for their existence.

I mean, we all know, love is an illusion. Did we not? I mean what else would you call it? And don´t we all know how quick it is fading?

But I was not prepared for this! To be scarred and exhilarated at the same time. The world around me, though not changing for real, completely changed in my view. Isabella, a name that made my undead heart speed up, and left me with this queasy feeling in my stomach. I found my soul mate; I knew it the minute I laid eyes on her. Tricky was, that she had no idea about it, and by the looks of it, her feelings were not mutual.

I was so fucked up! I knew, I had to court her, woo her, but how? Yes Lady´s it might come as a surprise to you, but we guys are at a complete loss when love sneaks up on us like that. Where was my freaking manual for this situation? Where is the vampire wooing 101 when you need it?

I was glad, that she decided to meet me in the woods, but my happiness quickly turned into disappointment, when I realized that she thought me annoying and that my speaking habit seemed to be outdated, antique and not to her liking. I mean, what did she say, I sounded like, an opera captain?

And why the freaking fuck was I lying to her, when I told her that I have been a pirate? I have been a knight for Christ sake. And that I mean in the literal most pure form. Yes I have been and still am a knight in the order of the templar.

Oh yes, I can see those grinning faces, a vampire knight! Yep but I was a knight before my change. And it had its perks for me afterwards on the battlefield. I loved the look on the faces of my opponents, when I got right back up, after they stabbed me with their sword. I hated, when they would chop my head off and I had to wait for it to fuse back on. But can you imagine how I loved their cries of horror, when they finally realized, that I would come after them again? This resulted into some of my most fond memories'! Those times are over, sadly, but I digress from my main object of desire, Isabella.

Yes, I admit it I wanted to walk away at first, I even tried it. But it did not work. The father away I got, the worse the pain in my chest became. So this is the stupid mating pull, they are talking about. I always thought this to be a myth, something a pussy vampire would mess with but not a real guy like me.

So, yeah I had to run back to her house and wait in the woods for her and hope that she would decide to see me.

After our little meet and great today, I climbed onto a tree and peered into her window, to make sure that she was all right and safe. And I saw her; it looked like she was asleep in her bed.

After running a perimeter around her house and marking it with my scent I felt a little bit more at ease. Any other vampire would get my message now; they'd better stay away from my girl. She is mine!

So I guess I am off animal hunting, which is sort of yucky and after that I will visit the Cullen´s for a chit chat.

And by what I could figure out so far, I will get angry when I talk to them. I will get very angry!


	5. Chapter 5

_So, here it is the explanation, to what happened to Marcus and why he is so angry. My Marcus is the elegant and sometimes angry type; after all he has been a fierce warrior before he was turned. But he can and will be fluffy but it will be a long ways down the road, so come along and read on if you are interested. Oh and Elea means torch or light so she will be the light for Marcus darkness. Again, English is not my first language, so excuse my mistakes at times. Thanks._

Chapter:5 A human named Elea…..

Marcus POV

Marcus was pacing back and forth in his study, slowly leaving a trail on those expensive oriental rugs that covered the cream colored marble floors. Moonlight was filtering through tall ancient windows, and casting silver shadows on the walls in his room. The only light was coming from a candle flickering on his desk and a fire, which was blazing in the open fireplace, at the head wall of his office.

With a sigh, he slumped his elegant graceful figure in one of the two chairs that where in front of the fireplace. His well toned legs seem to stretch out forever in front of him. He was wearing black fitted Armani pants and a white long sleeve shirt that was cut in the old fashion way, with long billowing sleeves. "The old pirate fashion", Caius would comment. The long slender white fingers of his right hand where drumming impatiently on the wooden armrest of his chair while his other arm was casually leaning over the other armrest. The light of the flames was drawing orange flecks onto his shoulder length dark hair, and illuminating the left side of his face. His blood red eyes where starring into the flames. His energetic and sensual lips where drawn into a tight line.

His vampire mind was working in overdrive, a novelty in over thousands of years. Years, which he had spend almost entirely as an angry, bitter and emotionally shut of vampire.

The day had started like every ordinary day at Volterra. After working in his study for hours on end, Marcus was ready to go to the public library of Volterra to check on a book that he needed for his studies. He could have just asked one of the guards to fetch it for him, but Marcus was in the mood for a little excursion into his city. He asked Demitri to accompany him.

It was a beautiful, late summer day in Volterra and the streets where already bustling with human activities. The concession vendors where busy putting up their stands with food and tourist trinkets.

The locals where heading to work or where busy buying some food for the day, before they would return to their houses, to stay inside during the main heat. That being exactly the time when the tourists roamed the city streets not caring about the scorching heat of the sun, but eager to soak it up and snap some holiday pictures.

Once inside the library, Marcus removed the hood of his cloak and started searching for his book. He had to climb up into the attic part of the library, where they stored the ancient books, that where only frequented by the public on rare occasions. The librarian had handed him a pair of white gloves, so he could touch those fragile gems of literacy.

Demetri chuckled about this gesture, especially when he remembered how Santiago, Felix and he build a fort one day, using books from the Volturi library that where probably three times as old as those ones stored here. Caius did have a major anger fit after that and the three of them had to sort the contents of the entire Volturi library, twice. It was boring task to say the least.

Marcus just raised an eyebrow at Demitri`s humor and went on.

When the automatic glass doors opened, they both smelled the scent of a human that wafted through the room. Marcus could tell that Demetri stiffened next to him and stopped breathing entirely.

It was definitely a female scent with the note of fresh moss, spring water and water lilies. Marcus could feel that his throat started burning, but not in a way that he could not handle it. When he came around a shelf, he saw the woman, sitting at one of the desk´s studying a book in front of her.

Marcus catalogued the women's features in a mere second, from her long raven black locks to her slender fragile figure and her delicate face. For a moment, the women looked up and he could see her small and pouty pink lips and her big, huge brown eyes. She smiled and nodded her head immediately returning to her studies.

Marcus found his book quick but instead of taking it and heading back out he decided to have a look at it, right there so he took his seat opposite of the young woman.

He noticed that she was looking at a book about ancient painters of the Volterra region. He had the first edition of this book and knew that it had a picture of Aro in it as well. And this was exactly what the women was looking at right now, she was holding a magnifying glass studying the picture intently.

Marcus was intrigued and wanted to know what she was searching for. Before he could change his mind or decide it was not worth his time. he heard his own raspy voice talking to her.

." Per done, signora sono alla riceca di qualcosa di specifico?" He asked her in Italian.

But the young woman shook her head, her black curls flying and smiling at him she answered.

"I am sorry; signore but I only speak English".

So Marcus repeated his question in English, "I said excuse me madam, but is there anything special you are searching for?" and he nodded towards the book and Aro´s picture. Marcus noted that Demitri, who was standing two feet behind him, came closer and started looking at the woman with interest.

She looked up again her eyes now studying his face, and then looking over to Demitri. She smiled again and Marcus realized that he liked her smile, because it was not one of those fake friendly smiles that people give each other without meaning. When she smiled, her whole face lit up and her eyes had a sparkle to it. It reminded Marcus of the smiles of little children, unspoiled of the hardships of the world and unknowing of the ones to come. Marcus felt something in him stir, a long forgotten emotion, that he had no name for.

"It is funny, she said, but I …uhm…actually looking for a piece of jewelry on this picture ". She smiled again looking at him questioningly. Even though Marcus knew what she meant and what she was looking for, he had to ask her, just to make sure.

"What kind of jewelry? He asked her.

"It`s sort of a necklace" she answered. Marcus could hear Demetri cough his fake cough to hide his surprise.

Marcus was intrigued, to say the least. He wanted to know more about this woman and what exactly she was after, but he wanted his conversation not to be overheard by others, so he came up with a plan.

"Excuse me and my bad manners, madam, but let me introduce myself, my name is Marcus Volturi but please call me Marcus. And this is my coworker Demetri" Marcus said, he stood up and reached over, with his gloved hands to shake her hand, all over sudden thankful for this little disguise to the coldness of his fingers. Demetri just bend his head in a short greeting gesture.

The woman stood up as well to be able to reach Marcus outstretched hand and shook it. She smiled again when she introduced herself. "My name is Elea di Monelli. My ancestors were from Italy, but I am American and speak only a little bit Italian." She added and bent down to sit again, when Marcus noticed that she froze. Her eyes staring at his Volturi Crest that was hanging around his neck, she looked up at his face surprise written all over it. She opened her mouth again to say something, but Marcus cut in.

"This is a family crest" he said, his gloved fingers reaching for the necklace around his neck. And yes, the necklace on the picture is of the same family. As a matter of fact the person on the picture and I, we are related. "Marcus stated.

Marcus, sitting down again, looked up at Elea's face with interest. He could see all of her emotions flashing in her big beautiful brown, almost black eyes. Confusion, interest but also some shyness where displayed in quick sequences.

Before Elea had the chance to say something Marcus cut in again. "The Volturi`s are a family with a long tradition and Volterra is our home for thousands of years. Our castle is not far from here. Would you like to learn more about the source of your picture? It would be my honor to invite you for a visit to our castle. "Marcus was watching Elea´s reaction. Her cheeks reddened with excitement and he knew what her answer would be.

So again, not giving her time to answer he said. "Perfect, I can see you agree to my invitation. So how about we meet in two day´s at the clock tower at six o´clock? "He asked, showing her one of his flashy smiles, his teeth not bared too much, not to scare her away.

Elea nodded her curls wiping up and down again. Finally mastering to get some words in "It would be a great honor, signore Volturi, uhm I mean Marcus. " And she showed him another one of those heartwarming smiles, which Marcus adored so much.

With those words, Marcus rose from his chair, grabbed the book of the table and with one last nod towards the women him and Demitri where leaving the room. But not without noticing how Elea´s eyes would wander over his entire body. After looking back into his face, seeing him wink at her, her face turns red again and she is busying herself to look at her book again.

When back at the Volturi castle, Marcus feels like he is under a spell. Demetri being silent the entire time since they returned, is casting glances at his Master from time to time, but not saying anything.

Back in his study, the anger is slowly creeping up on him. How dare could she make him feel like that again? He was dead for so many years and now this human shows up and stirs feelings that are not hears to touch. He could never look at a woman again the way he looked at his beautiful mate and wife. How dare this human changing his world?

And there in front of the fireplace he vows to himself to bury those feelings again. There would only be one woman in his life and for all eternity and that would be his angel, his Didyme.

A knock on the door is heard and Demetri announcing to his Master, that his presence in the throne room is needed.

"A Miss Isabella Swan and a nomad named Garrett are on their way, Master" Demetri announces.

"Well, well another human and their problems "Marcus mutters to himself. "Elea will be welcomed and I will show her the pictures in the castle, but after that, she will be my snack" he vowed to himself. "She is just food and nothing else" he reassures himself again.

Demetri is glancing at his Master, wondering what´s wrong with him.

Marcus is storming towards the throne room letting his anger replace his tender feelings for a strange woman, he just met hours before.

After all, he could not be wrong! There is only one true soul mate for a vampire and his beloved is dead for so many years now. There is no way that he will betray her memories by falling for a mere little human.

Dam their bewitching ways, they all will pay with their lives for this.

Nobody is messing with Marcus Volturi! Especially no Humans!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my dear readers here is my next update, sorry it took so much time, but I was abducted by vampires and just recently changed and now I can handle my strength so much to be able to not destroy my keyboard on my computer, or something like that….lol… Greetings King Aro _

**Chapter 6. Memories are made of this….**

**Aro´s POV:**

For the first time in centuries, I felt a tinge of anticipation of something to come to us, the Volturi. I could not yet pinpoint it, but I could feel it in my stony bones, change was about to happen.

Boredom was my muse nowadays my only constant in the endless days of my eternity. I was sitting in my study, looking outside my window, overlooking Marcus Garden inside the walls of our castle. The roses where in full bloom and it reminded me off Didyme, my beautiful sister. And as I did often in those endless years that had passed since her death, I asked myself if I finally felt regret about my actions. My hands, unchanged in those years, pale and strong resting on the desk in front of me, having the lingering of death and blood on them.

Centuries of death and blood. The death of my own sister, brought on by me, not only once but twice.

My torment was sitting right next to me, for the last centuries since her death. In the form of a hollow lifeless shell of my brother, her mate, Marcus.

Didyme made sure I would not forget by having me sit next to him for eternity. And it felt like every day was the same as the last one. An endless string of days in a circle where you could not tell apart the beginning nor the end.

So I do feel no remorse, I hated her even in her death because it seems like she defeated me. And usually people that defeat me end up dead; I take not kindly to loss in any form. But she found a way to remind me, that in the end she won, taking him with her like she wanted, leaving nothing behind but his shell. And I could tell Marcus had given up on live and us, the Volturi. Of course Chelsea made sure that he still would give us the information we needed but he was nothing like the great friend and Brother I once knew. Most of the times, when I brushed his hands to read his thoughts I could find them to be stuck in the past mostly full of images of her. And I loathe it, I really do.

Caius and I tried to distract Marcus with any sort of means we could think of, but no avail.

He could not find the slightest interest in the most beautiful women we provided him with. He reclined all our offers.

That was until today. His snarky comments in the throne room today and his fighting stance was just marvelous. I could not believe my eyes, when I saw him entering the throne room, showing signs of anger for the first time in centuries.

Oh, how I love this. There might be hope for me and my old brother and companion after all. I have to get to the source of his emotions and if Caius is right and it has to do something with the human that Marcus met at the library, then by all the deities I will make sure nothing will happen to her until I will have a plan on how to go on in this matter.

I can hardly wait for Caius and Marcus to come and see me. I know something important is going to happen and you my dear sister will finally be the looser after years of having the upper hand.

_And with those thoughts Aro purposefully played with the one long stemmed Rose in his hand before placing it into the vase underneath his sister's picture. _

"**Sit ludos incipiunt**" he smiled to himself.

Sit ludos incipient lat. Let the games begin


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: And of course Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Aro and his kingdom….

_Hi humans, here is my lovely Ilea speaking, I hope you enjoy her,I myself am looking forward in finally meeting her at my castle, see you soon greetings King Aro _

**Chapter 7: ****The lucky girl…**

**Ilea´s POV:**

I could not help but stare after the two men, long after the glass doors shut quietly behind them.

I mean, of all the possibilities, I could not praise my luck enough. Here I was in the library of Volterra, doing research for my art studies and the answer to all my prayers comes to me in the form of an ancient looking man with an even more ancient history.

My mind started wandering to the day it all started, two years ago at the Louvre museum in Paris, France.

"Ilea, look at those beautiful paintings "my friend Emily whispered in my ear, while we were standing with a horde of tourist in front of the famous Leonardo da Vinci picture, the Mona Lisa. I studied the picture in front of me and admired the famous smile.

"You remember when we used to photo shop her picture and put her in all those different dresses?" Emily asked me with a grin.

"Professor Eliot was so mad at us for disgracing the work of one of the greatest Artist in the world." She giggled. Imitating his deep voice she whispered

"The youth of today has no respect at all anymore, no respect at all!"

I grinned at her and her imitation of Prof. Eliot.

"You are right and now I know why I am so irritated, "I told her in a low voice.

"I actually miss all those great necklaces we adored her beautiful neck with" and nodded toward the original and smiled.

Emily giggled again and but we both tried to keep a solemn face, when people around us started to glare at those immature American girls with no sense for art.

It was also on that same day that I came up with the idea for my final exam for my art mayor.

I started to concentrate on the jewelry in famous old art pieces and their significance in their time and place of the paintings.

Over the time I became quite an expert on the different styles of jewelry and the artistry of the makers.

I looked at catalogues with paintings and went to different museums in Europe and the US to do my studies.

Then one day I discovered something that left me puzzled and with more questions than answers.

I found a painting of an unknown man with a necklace around his neck that intrigued me.

The painting dated from the 1300 and showed a man with white blond hair a stern face and the most fascinating brown eyes. It looked like those eyes where burning right trough the soul of the beholder. The man was wearing a necklace or a crest of some sort that looked like it resembled the letter V.

After some research I learned that the picture depicted of an ancient noble man with the name Carious di Volturia. I researched everything that I could find about this family and the crest, but it was close to nothing that I came up with.

Then, about four month later I came upon another picture, this time it was dated from the 1800 and it showed a man and a women. The woman was sitting in one of those French style chairs. She was a stunning beauty. Her white blond hair was styled in the latest fashion of the century and she wore an amazing blue silk gown with grey emerald flowers. It reminded me of Scarlett o` Hara from "Gone with the Wind". .

But I gasp when I looked at the necklace, that she was wearing. It was the same necklace that the man on the picture was wearing 500 years ago. I compared the paintings over and over again, and I saw without a doubt, that it was the same V Crest that adored the women's chest.

A man was standing behind the women, in a regal posture. He was wearing a dark suit and his hair was styled in the fashion of the time. It was white blond and he looked like the brother of the one in the Carious di Volturia painting. The title of the painting was something French but I could make out the name _ de Voltaire mari C…_

_Mrs. Athenodora de Voltaire and husband C_…..those family names were so similar, Voltaire and Volturia. It looked like they were an influential and well known family at their time but my research came up with nothing again.

I never thought of myself to be the kind of an obsessed researcher, but that was exactly what I became. My intuition was telling me I was onto something and I started searching for more clues.

For weeks I found nothing that would help with my quest. I was ready to give up on it and shrug it off as a coincidence, when I found a flyer in one of the books about Italian painters in the Boston public library.

It was just a scrap of paper but it showed the title of a book about the most famous artist of a region called Volterra in Italy. The minute I saw the name, I knew I had found another clue.

With hardly any money at all I pawned some of my meager valuables and got a ticket for a flight to Italy, Volterra.

On my second day of my arrival I went straight to the library of Volterra, to search for the book that the flyer showed. I was lucky and I found it right away. I felt like I had found the missing puzzle piece when the picture of another noble man and the same crest was staring at me, out from the book.

I was so busy with my studies that I paid not too much attention towards those two men that had entered the library. Not until one of them, Marcus I learned his name is, talked to me.

I would lie, if I would say I did not think that they both looked different. I mean, when you study art, even though I am not a painter myself, you get an eye for things like that.

Something about Marcus draw me in, the moment I looked into his eyes. He has brown eyes with an almost red undertone to it. But I had the feeling like I had with the man in the picture that Marcus could look straight into my soul. And I saw pain in his eyes, so much pain and suffering it hurt my heart and I could not bear to look at him for a long time.

Demitri´s eyes on the other hand felt cold and they sort of crept me out a little, but I tried not to show it too much.

When Marcus stood to shake my hand, I noticed that he smelled good. It was sort of funny, because it completely took me of guard, but my nose is really sensitive and I cannot communicate with people that don´t smell appealing to me. I know it sounds sort of weird, but like I said I am really sensitive when it comes to smells.

But Marcus scent was like nothing I had encountered before. It was no expensive Italian cologne or after shave like you could smell a lot on Italian men. His scent was more a mix of pine, cedar and something else. Something, that reminded me of warmth and honey. I had to fight the urge to scoop closer towards him so I could sniff some more of this beautiful scent. But it was nothing compared to the shock that went through me when I saw his necklace, the crest with the V on it. I actually had to clench my jaw so I would not cry out in surprise.

I knew at this moment, I had found the Holy Grail. And it was more beautiful then I could have ever pictured it.

Like I said, could a girl have more luck then me? Here I am in Italy, closer to revealing the mystery of the ancient Volturia, Voltaire or Volturi family then I ever was.

My stomach was suddenly tight strung with anticipation. I felt like the little girl right before Christmas morning again. And it did not help that the enticing scent of Marcus Volturi was still lingering in my nose, filling me with want that I had yet no name for.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, my lovely readers, here I am again with a new chapter of the conversation, my brother´s and I had today, come and listen in, oh how I love good games, greetings King Aro_

**Chapter 8: Yes, she is my mate….**

Aro looked at his brothers next to him. They were all three sitting in his office. The French double doors, that were leading out to the balcony, overlooking the garden, were wide open. A small breeze was playing with the long sheer curtains, and the smell of roses was permitting the air. Aro was sitting in a comfortable chair flanked by his brothers on his left and right site. All three of them were starring over the garden and not looking at each other. Marcus, Aro noticed, was still looking angry but at the same time was spotting the dead look in his eyes again. Caius was holding a book in his hands, resting it on his right thigh but still holding his usual tense posture. Aro sighed.

"Caius, do you want to voice your concern regarding the human again? Aro asked, looking at Caius with a questioning face.

"There is not much to say about this, Aro." Caius answered angrily. "Marcus talked to a human in the library that found pictures of us, wearing the Volturi Crest. She is a noisy little creature that needs to be killed quickly. That`s it." He answered, looking at Marcus with a frown.

Aro turned his head toward Marcus, who still was not acknowledging Caius; instead, he was staring out the doors.

Aro knew that Marcus was not going to say anything, so he brushed his brothers Arm, to see for himself, what his thoughts were.

His mind got flooded with images again. He could see that beautiful woman that he had seen in Demetris thought´s too, but also the emotions wich stirred in Marcus.

Aro did not care much about Elea´s findings. After all, he thought, smiling, it was Caius fault, that those pictures were out there in the human world. Caius commissioned those paintings of him and Athena all those years ago. But after seeing the results, he took a disliking to them. So he paid the artist in full and then quickly drained him and disposed of him not bothering to destroy the paintings. Aro thought to himself, which is so typical of Caius. But he knew better, then to mention this little fact toward his perpetual angry brother.

"I will kill her myself brother, Marcus spoke with a firm strong voice and looking at Caius with cold hard eyes. Aro could feel his dead heart rejoice at this answer.

"Brother, I have to ask you this," he cheerfully chimed at him. "How come, you invited her to our castle, if you want her dead? You know it would be easy for one of the guards to dispose of her, without her visiting us first."

Marcus looked at Aro, his eyes showing an angry but also watchful gleam to it. "What are you suggesting Aro?"

"I do think that you are hiding something," Aro answered." and I think it has something to do with your gift, Marcus."

In a blink, Marcus was up from his chair, standing in front of Aro a growl rumbling deeply in his chest. He was still wearing his white shirt and those black tight fitting elegant slacks, his robe hanging over the armrest of his chair. His hair tight back in a pony tail his impressive height towering over Aro. Both of his hands were resting on his hips. His whole stance was that of a graceful panther, black and deadly, starring down onto Aro. Aro, who was leaning slightly forward in his seat, was smiling up into his brother's face.

"Peace, Marcus," Aro said, holding up both of his hands in a calming gesture" I know you for centuries now my brother and you can not fool me, neither keep me for a fool. Something has happened between you and this human and I just merely ask what it is that you saw. I have not seen any emotion from you since my sister's demise."

Marcus growled again.

But Aro was not irritated by it. "So out with it, what had your anger stirred?"

Marcus exhaled slowly and sighed deeply.

Caius was sitting still like a statue not even breathing, just waiting for this scene to unfold in front of him.

When Marcus finally spoke he was standing at the door toward the balcony, starring of into the distance. "The bond is golden; "he finally mumbled, shaking his head slightly.

"I am sorry brother, but do you say that you and the human share a golden bond?" Caius asked, raising his right eyebrow," or is my vampire hearing playing tricks on me, after all those years?"

"Caius, why do you always have to be so difficult? Marcus asked, an annoyed tone to his voice. Marcus, turning around toward both of them, his voice crystal clear for the first time in ages.

"Yes, my brothers, the ruler of the vampire world, Marcus Volturi was wrong all those years." His face showing a smile of defeat,

"Vampires can have more than one soul mate, it appears. My gift shows it clearly, this human is my mate. "

Just as Aro is readying himself to say something, Marcus went on again.

"But it does not matter," he said, shaking his head "because like I voiced before, I will kill her myself."

Caius was smiling at this and getting ready to stand up, he cheered, "Great brother, do it quick and let´s get on with our lives then, can we?" He looked over to Aro because he somehow knew; this was not the end of it, it would have been too easy. And he sighed, when Aro answered.

"Why don´t you sit back down again Caius, I don´t think our little conversation is finished yet. But you might as well stand, I will not tell you what to do "he chuckled and winked at his brother, who just got ready to retort with a snarky remark.

" Marcus " Aro questioned ,looking up at Marcus again who was standing in front of Didymes painting that hung over the fire place. The index finger of his right hand was stroking the rose pedals of the single red rose resting in a vase on the fireplace mantel.

" You cannot do this, you of all people, should know you cannot just ignore your intended mate."

"Oh, really Aro? Marcus, turning around slowly to face both of his brothers again, smirked at Aro and with a shrug of his shoulders, he stated.

"I had a mate once, your sister Aro. She was the love of my life, of my undead eternity. I lost her and nobody can and will replace her. Fate might try to fool me again, but this time it is, how do they say in modern terms? A win win situation."

He smiled a said smile and floated closer toward Aro´s seat." I am miserable for centuries now. My live is lonely and empty. So, what do you think will change when I kill her, Aro? "He tilted his head to the site and looked at his brother questioningly.

But before Aro could reply, Marcus went on.

"That`s right Aro, nothing will change. Nothing! And that is exactly, what I want. I will not destroy my wife's memory, for a chance of second hand happiness!"

"If you will excuse me now, brothers, I have work to do. I will be in my study." And with his final words, Marcus was grabbing his cloak and flitting out of Aro´s office.

Of course Caius was the next one to speak. "Well Aro, you must admit, Marcus has a point here. I am glad we could solve this matter so quickly." And with those last words, he got up from his chair and with a nod towards Aro, exited the office.

Aro rose from his chair as well and strode toward the fireplace. While Marcus was busy explaining his reasons, Aro´s mind had already wandered; forming a battle plan. He would help this human, Elea, to seduce Marcus. There will be no way that Marcus will fall back into this emotionally instable state, he has been in for centuries, Aro swore to himself.

"Felix, Heidi "he called out to the guards. They were standing in his office within a minute, bowing and awaiting their master´s orders.

"Felix, I want you and Demetri to find the human from the library. Elea is her name. I want you to bring her a romantic gift. But she must not, under no circumstances know, that I was the one sending it. Do you understand?"

Felix nodded." Heidi will hand you the gift in a few minutes," Aro told him." Go and find Demetri and get ready." With those words, Felix flitted out of the door.

"Heidi, my dear", Aro coed, while stepping toward his guard." I need you to listen to me, really good. This human, Elea will be here in a day, to visit Marcus. They are not allowed to be by themselves the whole time she is here. I want to be informed, the minute she arrives at the castle. Do you understand?" he questioned her, his stern face emphasizing his words.

"Yes, I understand Master. Who will be keeping watch on them?

"Alec and Jane will do, until I arrive, "Aro answered.

"And now," Aro clapped his hands together in anticipation," about the gift." Aro flitted over to the fireplace and picked up the rose, which was still resting in the vase underneath Didyme´s portrait.

" I want you to cut 50 roses from the castle garden, my dear. They need to be the blood red ones, like this one here. You may keep this one my dear ",Aro smiled handing her Didyme´s rose, while putting the vase on his desk.

"Make sure that the human knows, that the roses are from the castle, but not who send them to her. Do you understand?"

Heidi nodded once, twirling the rose with the fingers of her left hand.

" Yes Master, I will make sure they look beautiful." And with a smile and a nod, she disappeared.

Aro´s face turns into a satisfying smile. He is flitting onto the balcony, overlooking the garden. His eyes roam over the rosebushes and the lavender around them.

"You are wrong my brother", Aro is whispering to himself, "If you and Didyme shared the greatest love of all times, she would not let you suffer like that. Real love is not selfish, real love is to be shared." He sighed, glancing at the portrait of his sister again.

"But I know my sister a little bit longer then you do Marcus, and she was always selfish when it came to her needs. She was not the one to share, when it came to her emotions or possessions. She only gave freely, when she had no need for it herself."

"And that´s why, "he chuckled to himself,

"we are sharing your favorite roses today, dear sister. After all, could there be a nicer symbol of Marcus love? "

And with those final thought´s and a big grin on his face, Aro waved at Heidi, who was cutting the roses in the castle garden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers, my gift of love is on his way, let´s see what kind of confusion it will cause, don´t we all love confusion, so invigorating haha, greetings King Aro **

Chapter 9: A gift of love…

Felix was wearing a big grin on his face, when he spotted Heidi, with a bunch of red roses in her hands.

"Oh, Heidi my love, you know it´s not necessary, roses for me, your lover, thank you my sweet" he murmured in her ear, rolling his eyes in an overdramatic way.

"I would like to hit you with those, my lover boy" Heidi retorted with a big grin, handing the bundle of flowers over to Felix.

"Could you two lovebirds just cut it out, so we can leave?" Demetri asked in a mocking and annoying tone, grinning at Felix.

"Oh, Dem," Felix coed, "don´t worry, I will get you nice flowers next time, don´t be jealous brother."

Now it was on Demetri to roll his eyes at his fellow guard member and he growled. "C´mon let´s get it over with, this is all so ridiculous".

"You guys don´t know anything about romance" Heidi sighs, looking at the flowers once again, but grinning at the same time.

"Oh Heidi, we know what stirs your romantic feelings, so don´t act like you are so excited about those flowers," Demetri comments and laughs.

But before they can go on with their banter, they see Caius, coming around the corner, anger blazing in his eyes.

Like on cue, he barks at them with his strong commanding voice. "Heidi, Felix and Demetri I do believe you all have your duties, do you not? He asks, starring at them with a devil glare.

Heidi, nodding toward Caius, is the first one to answer. "Yes, Master Caius, I am on my way outside right now" and with those words Heidi disappears in a blink.

Felix, holding the flowers in his huge hands and Demetri standing right beside him, is bowing his head. "We´re sorry Master Caius and we are going to leave right now." Both turning to leave, stop motionless at their spot, when they hear Caius bark again.

"Where do you guys think you are going with those roses?" Caius asks, his eyes narrowed and his brows in a frown.

"Master Aro asked us, to deliver those flowers, Master Caius" Demetri answered, but avoiding to look at his Master.

Caius, deciding he does not even wants to know, about Aro´s plans, growls. "Well then, go on with this weird business of yours and then hurry back, because we have real duties to fulfill here" he shouts and turns around to leave.

Both of the guards bow their heads toward their fiery master and disappear quickly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Elea´s POV:

I was lying on my bed in the hotel room, reading, when I heard a knock on my door.

Once I opened, I was greeted with the biggest bundle of the most amazing red roses. Two men were standing in the door frame and I recognized one of them as Demetri, Marcus coworker. The other man, the one, who was holding the roses, was a huge, strong guy with a big grin on his face.

They both wore those black cloak´s like the one; Marcus was wearing when I met him at the library. This must be the castle uniform, I thought to myself. It's a little old fashioned and strange, but rich families tend to be eccentric.

"Hello Demetri, why don´t you guys come in?" I smiled and looked at the men in front of me.

He smiled back and both of them stepped into my room.

"Elea, it is nice to see you again "Demetri nodded and turning his head toward the other man he said "let me introduce you to Felix. He works at the castle too."

"Nice to meet you, Felix" I answered feeling sort of awkward while he was still holding those flowers.

"Nice to meet you, too" Felix answered extending his arms, to hand me the big bundle of roses.

I could feel that I started blushing at this and both of their smiles got even wider.

"Elea", Demetri was gesturing towards the roses, "this is a little welcome gift from the castle. Our Master wants' you too have these".

"Please, tell Marcus that I am really looking forward to our meeting tomorrow. And please tell him thanks' for those beautiful flowers." I was speaking in a low voice, hiding my blushing face by pretending to smell the flowers in my hands.

"We will, tell our Master about your gratitude, but are going to leave right now, because we still have a lot to do." Demetri answered.,

"And, please remember to be at the clock tower in time. Someone will come and get you and will take you to the castle." Demetri said.

And with those final words and a nod with their heads, both of the men turned around to leave.

_I was speechless and overwhelmed by this present. I mean red roses!_

_I would guess that the language of flowers is international, when it comes to red roses, is it not? _

_I was confused. I had just met Marcus and only talked to him for a few minutes. Could it be that Italian men where really more the gigolo type, like the famous Casanova? _

_I had no idea, what to think of this gift, but I was intrigued. _

_I am a romantic at heart, and jezz, this is quite romantic, I had to admit. _

_But still, I was telling myself, I had to be watchful and not fall for a cheap gigolo trick. _

_Who is this Marcus Volturi, and what is his agenda?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my dear readers, it´s me King Aro again…Sorry for the late update, but we had so many executions lately, I was spending most of the time in the throne room and had not that much time to write about my little family, ….ok on with it now and sorry at the end with a little cliffy…You all know I do love surprises and suspense….greetings King Aro **

**Oh, and Garrett and Isabella are still alive in the guest chambers, (giddy laugh) I will tell about them a little later….**

**Chapter :10.**

**Volturi Secrets**

Aro was clutching a human male to his chest, his teeth deep in the throat of his victim, taking greedy pulls of the crimson liquid that sustained his undead life for the last couple of millennia. And like always at feeding time, his brain got flooded by unbidden, uninvited memories of a human life.

Most of the times, Aro was able to replace the stream of information by other images, that he conjured out of the vastness sea of memories that he had stored in his mind.

And again, Aro was thankful that no one but him knew how his gift actually worked.

Everybody in the vampire world knew about Aro, the mind reader, the mind rapist, like some would say, but how little did they actually know.

Aro dropped the now dry body carelessly to the floor and made his way out of the throne room, toward his study.

There sitting in his favorite chair, facing the windows toward the rose garden, Aro is letting his mind wonder, to the first time he met Marcus.

_Flashback_

It was a sunny hot day, when Aro and Caius were walking into the temple of Mars in Rome. Aro was wearing the traditional tunic of a roman nobleman while Caius was wearing the outfit of a roman officer. Little did they care about the sparkling of their skin in the bright sunshine of Rome, because no one would have dared to talk to them about an anomaly like that, unless they would like to have certain death upon their heads. The rumor among the noble families had it, that they had a skin anomaly, which was a rare disease and better not to be mentioned when the brothers were present.

Caius was talking in a heated voice about an argument, which he had with some of the Politian's earlier in the day. Aro, as always, was amazed at his brother's strategic skills when it came to the planning of his battle actions and his demeanor toward his fellow politicians in the roman senate.

Caius had mentioned another senate member, also an officer, which he wanted to introduce to Aro. They were supposed to meet in the temple of Mars, the roman god of war.

Aro´s brain conjured the image of Marcus, when he saw him for the first time.

Marcus was standing in front of the dais that let up to the Altar, a wide stone table, which was full of offerings in the widest variety. Among pottery bowls that were filled with smoking incense, like juniper and cedar, there were wreaths of laurel, small amphoras of oil´s and wine and an assortment of weapons like bows, daggers, knifes and sorts.

Marcus figure was illuminated by the sunshine that shone through the rectangle stone openings in the wall, which depicted as windows.

His back was facing the two vampires who were silently approaching.

Aro´s vampire mind gathered Marcus appearance in a few seconds. He had chocolate colored hair that fell in generous waves just down to his shoulders; tied together with a hairclip in the nape of his neck. The hairclip had an intricate design; three laurel leafs that were intertwined on top what seemed to be a script roll, all in pure gold. Aro was intrigued by this idea and studied the three words that he could spot on the script. It said, _**Victis honor**_(lat. Honors to the vanquished).

Marcus was wearing a white tunic shirt that had short sleeves and fell smoothly over his hips. His shoulders were broad and his back looked muscular and strong. His whole figure reminded Aro of fishermen from his home country of Greece. He was wearing the typical praetorian black leather battle skirt and Aro could see his strong long legs that were clad in knee high black roman warrior sandals.

His vampire brain catalogued his height at 6.4". Marcus right hand rested on the hilt of his sword that was dangling at his right site.

For a quick moment Aro was musing to himself how perfect this man in front of him looked like, even as a human. _He will look magnificent as a vampire_, he thought with a wicked grin on his face.

That being exactly when the man in front of them turned around, and Aro could tell that even Caius next to him, stopped in his tracks.

A pair of the bluest eyes that Aro had ever seen, looked at them, calm and questioningly. The most amazing thing was that those blue orbs seemed not to be cold, but gentle. When they locked with Aro´s eyes he was taken aback for a few seconds.

Aro could feel the power and strength that Marcus was oozing tenfold in his whole posture and demeanor. And the next thought that crossed Aro´s mind was. _Here is a great, truly great leader, and I will not pass up this opportunity to_ _make him mine, or better ours_, and he switched on his most gleeful smile at Marcus.

Marcus smiled back at him but it was Caius that spoke first.

"Ave Marcus Lucius, dear friend! I guess I forget to mention to my brother Aro , that every woman in the whole Roman Empire who has ever met you, has a crush on you. And regarding by the looks of my friend here, there might be a few men in those ranks too", Caius chuckled and stepped forward to grab Marcus outstretched hand, while clapping him on the shoulder with his left hand.

Aro was finally able to snap out of his induced stupor long enough, to step forward too and shake the hand of this amazing man in front of him. And Aro had to admit, that even though he was not one to enjoy men in the way Caius suggested, he was admiring the great sex appeal that this warrior in front of him had in abundance.

He quickly whispered toward Caius in vampire speed, "He probably has to beat women and men away with a stick after his transformation; brother" and he chuckled quietly to his own joke before becoming somber again.

_End Flashback_

Marcus blue eyes sadly disappeared after the change.

But the most magical feature about Marcus, Aro figured out when Marcus was an immortal, was his smile.

Every time when Marcus smiled, Aro was reminded of all the poems that he read over the millennia describing the beauty of smiles, and yet he still had to find one, that could describe the pure beauty of Marcus smile.

It had the ability to have women and men alike to shiver in desire and warmth. It reminded Aro of sunshine in its purest form, a warming light, inviting and reassuring.

Aro was brought out of his musings by a knock on his door. When he called to enter, it was Felix, bowing and walking into his study. Aro wordlessly reached for his guards hand and gathered the information about the delivery of his little gift to the human.

She seemed to be cautious, but genially intrigued by the gift. His little game had started and he would coax Marcus into it. Aro was sure about it. He nodded toward Felix and dismissed him.

Aro thought about this young god like man that he met all those millennia ago and he just knew, he had to get him back.

It was time for his most secret weapon, something no one knew about. Aro was not only able to read everybody's thought´s and emotions' with one touch, but he also could use their personality to his advantage. You can almost say, there is not just one Aro Volturi, but thousands of him and all with a different personality. It took him hundreds of years to train his gift to perfection.

The old grandfather clock on his wall showed it was 5.45 pm, almost time for the human to arrive at the castle. Aro flitted toward the door, excitement on his face, he was curious about Marcus intended and how well she was able to cope with the events, which would get thrown at her.

Aro was waiting with Jane and Alec in the hallway that was right next to the small office where Gianna's desk was located. He was waiting for Marcus to make an appearance.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this committee?" was the first question that Marcus shot at Aro and the twins, once he came around the corner of the hallway.

"I have no idea, what you are referring to, brother. If you invite a human to our castle to look at our artwork, I do feel, it is only proper to greet her, before the tour starts, don´t you think so Marcus?" Aro was standing in front of Marcus, starring at him with narrowed eyebrows, daring him to say something different.

"Aro, I am not in the mood for a fight or any of your antics. Just know that I will not change my mind. She will get the tour that I promised, but she will not leave this castle alive."Marcus growled at Aro and walked toward the elevator.

"I will get her now, and expect you to not make a big spectacle of it, Aro" Marcus gave his brother a stern look and disappeared into the elevator, that would lead him to the entry of the clock tower.

"I am just here to make sure, that this gallery tour is not turning into a pay per view tour", Aro mumbled to himself while he heard the twins snicker.

Marcus made his way toward the doors that led outside. He put the hood over his head and his eyes were scanning the crowd that was standing in front of the clock tower. He could spot Elea easily, she was standing on the first step of the tower, studying an announcement for a classical concert at the local church, that someone had pinned onto the wooden door.

Marcus took a second to take in her features. She just looked beautiful, even for a human. She was wearing a midnight blue silk shift dress with black lacing at the sleeves and the hem. Her well toned legs were shown of by a pair of black pumps and Marcus admired how small her feet seemed to be. He had a weakness for females with delicate feet, and as soon as he noticed it, he chastised himself for his thoughts. Her black curls were all pinned up to a loose bun at the back of her head featuring her swan neck even more. Marcus could not help it, but groan. He felt venom pooling into his mouth and he had to swallow hard and avert his gaze of her alabaster neck with some force. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides fighting from wrapping them around the girl's delicate neck.

Elea was flashing him her beautiful genuine smile and Marcus could not control his own, smiling himself, even though, it felt foreign to his face. Feeling the slight pull in his chest when he stepped closer, he muttered a small curse under his breath.

The girl had her hand outstretched in greeting and Marcus vampire mind showed him a quick image how it would look like, if he would tug on her hand some more. _Elea flying against his chest, her eyes wide in astonishment, cheeks flushed her delicate body molded against his_. Marcus tensed and deliberately thought about the throne room boredom and it worked, the lusting images disappeared.

"Elea, it is so nice for you, to follow up on my invitation and you look just beautiful, mia Cara "Marcus greeted, while holding her hand clasp between his.

Elea`s cheeks took on a red blush and she noticed the slight chill that Marcus hands emitted. But typically for her, what made her legs wobble was Marcus intoxicating scent. _Damn, that man smells good_ she thought to herself, blushing some more. And like the first time when they met at the library, she could not help it, but greedily lean in closer to get a good sniff at it.

When she finally looked up into Marcus face, she was caught by surprise. His brown eyes looked more red this evening, making her shiver a little bit and not in a good way. Marcus face showed no sign that he noticed her reaction. He let go of her hand and just turned around toward the tower and Elea followed him into the building.

The door behind her fell into its lock with a final bang and Elea felt the first signs of panic creeping up on her. She had no idea, why she all over sudden felt that she was in danger but she felt cold and a certain cold fear crept up her spine.

Marcus noticed the girl shivering and he turned toward her. "This building always stay´s cool, even in the hottest summers with its thick stone walls, if I may…" and with those words he takes his cloak of his shoulders and wraps it around the girl's shoulders.

Despite her fear, Elea cannot help it, but giggle. The cloak is way too big and it´s end is dragging on the floor like a bride's veil in thick black velvet. But it is not only it´s heaviness that makes her knees buckle but the complete envelopment of his scent around her that lets her moan in a wanton way.

She hastily steps into the elevator and keeps her head down, out of embarrassment, pretending to listen to the classical music. For a moment she thinks, she can hear Marcus chuckle, but it might have been just some other noise.

When the elevator doors finally opened, Elea was greeted with an interesting sight.

**And one more note, I will not kill anybody for reviewing, so go ahead, tell me what you really think about my family's story….King Aro**


End file.
